His Saving Grace
by BLEACHLOVER101
Summary: Vegeta was never one to believe in any grace that could befall him. It was a myth, but in this new world he has adapted to, it might not be so impossible. Vegeta may be a bit OOC


Throughout Vegeta's entire life until this point, he never imagined that he would have a family. Much less entertain the idea of loving them, if his heart could even

process the feeling the Earthlings called love... It was not a common happening in his lifetime, in fact, it was never apart of his life to begin with. Never had he known

his mother, and his father gave no care of much else besides by surviving. Not that he could blame him with the onslaught of Freiza. He thinks about these complex

ideas within his conscious as he watches his 'wife' sleep soundly beside him, never once realizing in her peaceful slumber of his inner turmoil. The term wife has

always been foreign to him, never once occurring to him that he would ever succumb to her constant nagging of participating in ridiculous Earthling customs. The

terms he had made the woman adhere with were simple enough to him, although to her they were downright outrageous. There she was, the fury of a harpy raining

down upon him, until she finally ran out of steam and agreed for the ceremony to not have too many people, and neither will there be any more pictures than

absolutely necessary for her satisfaction. She should have found herself lucky at all that he even agreed to such a thing. To his satisfaction, when the day came she

got what she wanted, the woman walked down the simply decorated yard of the Capsule Corp garden in the gown she had always wanted to wear, and at the end of

the pathway, she was greeted with her 'Prince' in his armor, although made to look more regal than simple fighting garb. He had requested that his armor look more

of what he wore when he was a prince of many, and not one. A crimson cape flowing behind him as the woman's father passed to him her hand. He recited no vows,

but he did agree to the contract that was spoken before him, phrasing the words 'I do' to her. Her eyes that day were something he would never forget however...

happiness and love filled them, making them shine to an extent he had only ever seen in glimpses on shy wayward glances to his direction when she thought he

wasn't looking. To her utter surprise, when the pastor had slipped in the words, 'you may kiss your bride,' Vegeta actually did it.. although, their audience consisted of

her parents, sister and the pastor, it was still an improvement to anything he had ever done before in front of anyone. To the knowledge of no one but himself, the

rings that they exchanged, his own he kept on a long chain was kept close to his heart at all times. From that day forward, although they were considered husband and wife, to his own self she was his queen, and no one could take that away from him.

As the days progressed, and through the hardships they had faced with Majin Buu, they had somehow stayed strong, perhaps even stronger than before. Before he

knew it, he was to be a father again, and for once, he felt optimistic for something other than fighting. Although he was never the most successful father for Trunks,

he could try harder for this unborn child, to be a more caring parent, to the extent that he knew of course. He would in no way coddle this child, but he would not

reject it either. Coddling was for the woman to do, not for his own doing. But she raised good children, even if he was not part of their everyday upbringings, he could

at least say he was there for them, unlike his own father whom had only been there long enough to die. Through his contemplations a soft cry emits from a device on

the bedside table beside his wife. For once, he decides that he will be the one that will take care of the child. He gently removed himself from the bed, walking over to

the nightstand to lower the volume of the emitter. He then crept into the nursery across from the room where he shared with the woman. When he entered the room

he made a beeline to the crib where his young daughter lay. When he approached the mahogany crafted crib engraved with pictures of what the woman said were

from Earthling fairy tales, his daughter had looked up to him with teary eyes and reached her arms up to him. Gently, he took her into his arms as she sniffled quietly

into his chest. He walked to the rocking chair that the woman normally took their child when she was being fussy and he rocked slowly back and forth, unconsciously

humming a nameless tune from a time long ago where he had no true memories. This child, his daughter Bulla, looked just like her mother. Soft cerulean eyes that

sparkled when the light hit them, and a light shade of blue for her hair that resembled the sky on a cloudless, sunny day. She was his hope for a better world, and as

he sat there rocking this sweet little angel in his arms, a figure stood in the doorway, watching the man she had come to love, hold their infant in his arms. She had

only seen him hold their children very few times, and this was one of the rare few times that she would engrave into her very heart. The very proof that no one else

saw that the dark prince was no more, and in his place was left a warm hearted man, although guarded, held more love than she could ever comprehend such a man

as this to hold. But, that was exactly what she was betting on when she first invited him into her bed. The belief that he would one day return this affection she felt

growing on her for him. The prince of all assholes had somehow drug a hole through her heart, and it pained her whenever he would stare straight past her in his

works of ignoring her. Yet her soul would be set aflame when they would banter over the most simple things, her stomach twisting in knots with every witty

throwback at one another. Finally, someone with intelligence had walked into her life, a man that would never bore her. He was a challenge alright, but it was nothing

she couldn't handle. Some days seemed bleak, and she wondered if she would ever receive the love that she so desperately wanted. But, she understood not to

expect too much from her prince. She knew he was nothing like the ones she had read in fairy tales, and although that was what her dreams consisted of, she had

found that the prince she ended up with, was more than that. He was a king, and she knew in her heart that she was his queen. She slowly entered the room when

Vegeta had locked eyes with her own, his seemingly beckoning her over to him. As she reached the chair, one arm was taken from the now sleeping child and was

wrapped around her waist, and she was brought over to him, sitting on the armrest of the chair. She in turn placed one arm over his own, and the other she draped

over his shoulders as she laid her head on top of his. There they sat for a long while until Bulma ultimately started to drift off back to the realms of slumber. As her

eyes started to gloss over with unconsciousness, she was lifted up and brought back to their room, however this time with a small guest to their bed. Vegeta laid his

daughter onto the center of the bed next to where he laid his wife and laid down the opposite of her and his child. He brought an arm around them both, bringing

them close to his body, caressing his wife's face. Never had he imagined that he would ever feel love, nor have such feelings shown for him. Never had he imagined

that he would become a father, nor a caring husband, much less have the want to give them affection. But he knew better now not to question these feelings, not

after he had given himself to the darkness, only to be brought back to the light once again. He lifted himself slightly to lightly brush his lips upon his wife and

daughters heads, an act of whimsy he had tried to convince himself of, however it was not the case. He knew he wanted to do such a thing.

"Goodnight Bulma, Bulla." To this, the tired mother looked up to her husband through tired eyes and smiled gently to him and drifted back into a deep sleep. With

that he too went into the realms of slumber, where he no longer was plagued of the past, no longer where there nightmares. Not while he had his Bulma laying there

next to him. His very own saving grace.


End file.
